This invention relates to a high tension ignition coil in combination with an electrical connector to a spark gap device used with magnetomotive devices such as magneto ignition systems for internal combustion engines.
The secondary of an ignition coil also known as a high tension coil, generally comprises fine copper wire of a thickness in the neighborhood of 1-2 mils. In the assembly of an ignition system, this coil is connected to a lead wire or "spark plug wire" which connects the ignition system to the engine spark plug. Heretofore it has been the practice to solder the end of the high tension coil directly to a terminal or connector, such as a screw, pin or clip which makes contact with the conductor of the lead wire. Because of the extremely fragile nature of the high tension coil wire such assembly techniques are time consuming and require delicate handling, thereby adding substantially to the manufacturing costs of such coil structures. Moreover, the very fine secondary wire has a tendency to break when making such connections.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a high tension coil and connecting wire structure for a magnetomotive device which overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art.
It is another object to provide such a structure which is economical to manufacture.
It is another object to provide such a structure wherein the connection between the coil and connecting wire is of enhanced dependability and durability.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method for manufacturing a high tension coil and wire connection which consistently yields connections of high quality.